castlevaniafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vampire Killer (Peitsche)
Bei dieser Seite handelt es sich um eine Waffe, die manchmal auch als "Heilige Peitsche" bezeichnet wird. Für eine andere Waffe, mit dem Namen Heiligsche Peitsche siehe dort. * Für weitere Artikel mit dem selben Namen, siehe Vampire Killer (Begriffserklärung). mit der Vampire Killer]] Die Vampire Killer ist die legendäre Peitsche, die von verschiedenen Helden, in der Castlevania Reihe, geschwungen wurde. Sie ist auch bekannt als Magische Peitsche oder Heilige Peitsche. Geschichte ACHTUNG SPOILER Die Peitsche war ursprünglich eine weniger mächtige magische Waffe, die mit Hilfe von Alchemie von Rinaldo Gandolfi hergestellt wurde, sie trug da noch den Namen Peitsche der Alchemie. Nach dem Tod von Sara Trantoul, der Verlobten von Leon Belmont, deren Kräfte (nachdem sie zuvor in einen Vampir verwandelt wurde), in die Peitsche übergingen, wurde sie zu einer viel mächtigeren Waffe, der Vampire Killer. Sara, die wusste, dass sie von ihrem Vampirismus nicht geheilt werden konnte, opferte sich dafür selbst, da die Peitsche eine bereitwillige und reine Seele brauchte, um ihr volles Potenzial zu entfallten. Diese Peitsche war nun nicht nur effektiv gegen Vampire, sondern allgemein gegen Dämonen. Selbst der Grim Reaper selbst, nimmt Schaden von ihr. Wie Leon am Ende von Lament of Innocence selbst sagte: "I have the power to destroy all related to the vampires. Though you (Der Tod) have divine powers, you are no exception." Das deutet an, dass die Peitsche den meisten gefallenen Engeln schadet, die eine greifbare physische Form angenommen haben. Dadurch, dass sie mit Alchemie geschaffen wurde, erklärt es sich, wie sie sich von einer Lederpeitsche in eine Kettenpeitsche (und andere Formen) verwandeln kann. Die Vampire Killer wurde das erste mal im Jahr 1476 (1450 in Castlevania Legends, das allerdings nicht mehr als kanon gilt) von Trevor Belmont, um Dracula zu töten. Danach wurde sie von Generation zu Generation in der Belmont Familie weitergereicht, bis diese im 18ten Jahrhundert für über 200 Jahre verschwandt. Die Peitsche wurde anschließend an indirekte Nachfahren des Clans weitergegeben, zuerst an die Schneider Familie und später an den Morris Clan, ehe sie mit Julius Belmont, wieder in die Hände der Belmonts zurückkehrte, der auch der letzte bekannte Nutzer der Peitsche ist. Übersicht In den meisten Spielen, ist die Vampire Killer eine normale Lederpeitsche, jedoch gibt es einige Titel, in denen die Vampire Killer als Kettenpeitsche, oder wie eine Art von Flegel dargestellt wird. Die bekannteste und am meisten benutzte Version der Vampire Killer, ist der Morgenstern - eine Kettenpeitsche, mit einem kleinen Morgenstern am Ende. Die Vampire Killer kann in den meisten Spielen verbessert werden, wenn man ein Morgenstern Symbol sammelt, die die Peitsche von einer Leder- in eine Kettenpeitsche und schließlich einen Morgenstern verwandelt. In Castlevania II: Simon's Quest könnten Upgrade für die Peitsche gekauft werden; das erste ist eine Dornenpeitsche, die die Angriffsstärke und länge der Peitsche erhöhen, danach kommt die Kettenpeische, die die stärke erneut erhöht, anschließend der Morgenstern, der erneut länger und stärker ist und schließlich die Flammenpeitsche, die stärkste Form der Peitsche. In machen Spielen, kann die Peitsche auch vor einem gehalten und damit herumgeschwungen werden, um Projektille von Gegner abzuwehren, oder schwer erwischbare Feinde, wie die Medusa Köpfe zu erwischen, jedoch macht sie so auch weniger schaden. In Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin, erfährt man, dass die Nutzung der Peitsche von jemand, der nicht ein direkter Nachfahre der Belmonts ist, tödlich sein kann und dass es die Macht der Vampire Killer war, die John Morris das leben kostete. Falls ein indirekter Nachfahre der Belmonts, die volle Kraft der Peitsche nutzen will, muss er sich erst einer Prüfung stellen. Andernfalls ist sie nur eine, zwar brauchbare, aber gewöhnliche Lederpeitsche, die schwächer ist, als andere Waffen. Wenn die Peitsche nicht ihre volle Kraft hat, sieht sie aus wie die Stahlpeitsche. Sollte sie ihre volle Kraft haben, leuchtet sie in den Farben rot, grün und blau. Es ist möglich, dass das das wahre Aussehen der Kraft der Peitsche ist, da dies der einzige äußerliche Unterschied der beiden Peitschen ist. Viele andere Spiele, wie z.B. Rondo of Blood, The New Generation, etc., zeigen die Peitschen ebenfalls in verschiedenen Farben am glühen. John's Sohn, Jonathan Morris, bekommt die Möglichkeit von Eric Lecarde's Töchtern, die wahre Stärke der Peitsche zu entfesseln, für den Preis, seines Lebens (ob er dies macht, oder nicht, hängt vom Spieler ab). Weiter Upgrades Game Boy Castlevanias: In allen drei Game Boy Titeln kann man mit der Peitsche eine Energiekugel abfeuern, sollte man volle Energie haben. Rondo of Blood: Kein Peitschenupgrade. Sollte der Spieler allerdings keine Zweitwaffen haben, kann er eine speziellen Flammenpeitscheattacke ausführen. Das selbe am Anfang von Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Castlevania: The New Generation: Die Peitsche kann zur Blitzpeitsche werden. Haunted Castle: Die Peitsche wird zum Morgenstern, dann zum Schwert. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance: Juste kann die Peitsche mit verschiedenen magischen Artefakten verbessen, wie z.B. dem Morgenstern, ein Spruch der es einem erlaubt, ständig mit der Peitsche zu schwingen, sollte man de B Button gedrückt halten wie in Castlevania: Circle of the Moon. Und es gibt noch einen Spruch, der es einem erlaubt, Energie in der Peitsche aufzuladen, die abgeschossen werden kann. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness: Verschiedene elementare Peitschenupgrade kann man im Trevor Mode innerhalb des Schloßes finden. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin: Die Peitsche ist ursprünglich die zweitschwächste Waffe im Spiel, bis man ihre volle Kraft entfaltet hat. Dann ist mit ihr auch ein Flammenpeitschen Item Crush möglich. Nutzer der Peitsche * Rinaldo - Benutzte nicht die Vampire Killer, sonder ihre vorherige Form, die Peitsche der Alchemie, die Technik sie zu erstellen, lernte er von Mathias Cronqvist (Dracula) * Leon Belmont - Der erste Nutzer der Vampire Killer * Pumpkin (non-canon) * Leon's Nachfahren * Sonia Belmont's Großvater * Sonia Belmont * Trevor Belmont * Totoyan Familie (non-canon) * Christopher Belmont * Soleiyu Belmont * Desmond's Vater * Desmond Belmont * Simon Belmont * Juste Belmont * Richter Belmont - Der letzte Belmont, der für über 200 Jahre, die Peitsche führen würde. Danach verschwanden die Belmonts auf mysteriöse Weise und die Peitsche ging an indirekte Nachfahren über. * Michael Gelhart Schneider - indirekter Nachfahre der Belmonts * Reinhardt Schneider * Morris Familie - indirekte Nachfahren der Belmonts * John Morris * Jonathan Morris * Julius Belmont - Der erste Belmont nach über 200 Jahren, der wieder die Vampire Killer führte. Aktuell auch der letzte bekannte Besitzer der Peitsche * Soma Cruz (non-canon) - Soma Cruz kann in Dawn of Sorrow die Vampire Killer nutzen, die sich im Inventar nur "Peitsche" nennt, wenn man den Succubus Glitch benutzt. Gallerie Image:Cv1-whip1.gif|''Castlevania'' Image:Vkill-whip1.gif|''Vampire Killer'' Image:Cv2-whip1.gif|''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' Image:Hcast-whip.gif|''Haunted Castle'' Image:Gb1-whip1.gif|''Castlevania: The Adventure'' Image:Cv3-whip1.gif|''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse'' Image:Gb2-whip.gif|''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge'' Image:Cv4-whip1.gif|''Super Castlevania IV'' Image:X68-whip3.gif|''Akumajō Dracula X68000/''Castlevania Chronicles Image:Richter-vkill.gif|''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood'' Image:Bl-whip1.gif|''Castlevania: The New Generation'' Image:Dx-whip.gif|''Castlevania: Vampire's Kiss'' Image:Sotn-whip.gif|''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' Image:Gb3-whip1.gif|''Castlevania Legends'' Image:Lod-reinwhip.gif|''Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness'' Image:Whipvkill.png|''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence'' Image:Julius-whip.gif|''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow/''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Image:Vkiller.png|''Castlevania: Curse of Darkness'' Image:John-vkill.gif|''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' Image:Whip.gif Image:Simon-whip.gif Image:Vkillwhip.gif Siehe auch * Peitsche * Combat Cross * Jägerpeitsche * Undead Killer en:Vampire Killer (whip) es:Matavampiros Kategorie:Items Kategorie:Peitschen Kategorie:Castlevania Items Kategorie:Simon's Quest Items Kategorie:Vampire Killer Items Kategorie:Haunted Castle Items Kategorie:Super Castlevania Items Kategorie:Chronicles Items Kategorie:Judgment Items Kategorie:Harmony of Dissonance Items Kategorie:Harmony of Despair Items Kategorie:Dracula's Curse Items Kategorie:Curse of Darkness Items Kategorie:Lament of Innocence Items Kategorie:Legends Items Kategorie:The Adventure Items Kategorie:The Adventure ReBirth Items Kategorie:Belmont's Revenge Items Kategorie:Order of Shadows Items Kategorie:Rondo of Blood Items Kategorie:Akumajyo Dracula Peke Items Kategorie:Vampire's Kiss Items Kategorie:Dracula X Chronicles Items Kategorie:Symphony of the Night Items Kategorie:Portrait of Ruin Items Kategorie:Castlevania 64 Items Kategorie:Legacy of Darkness Items Kategorie:The New Generation Items Kategorie:Aria of Sorrow Items Kategorie:Dawn of Sorrow Items Kategorie:Belmont Clan Kategorie:Resurrection Items Kategorie:Waffen